Technical Field
The present invention relates to a powder material for three-dimensional (3D) modeling, a material set for 3D modeling, a device for manufacturing a 3D object, a method of manufacturing a 3D object, and a 3D object.
Background Art
Lamination modeling (additive manufacturing) methods using three-dimensional (3D) printers capable of manufacturing more complex and finer 3D objects on demand are introduced to supersede typical methods of manufacturing 3D object by utilizing a shaping die. In particular, powder additive manufacturing methods are used in the case of a 3D object made of metal or inorganic compounds.